


Why the Messy Hair?

by banegreen118



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banegreen118/pseuds/banegreen118
Summary: Everyone has noticed that Magnus and Alec showed up with their hair a bit messy at the wedding reception, but why?





	Why the Messy Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual “work” I’m posting publicly. I wrote it mostly just to get it out of my head, and other people may enjoy it. There is no beta, but enjoy anyway!

Alec and Magnus were married. They had professed their love and devotion to each other in the most public way they could, and now Alec wanted to share a quiet moment together before the post-marital festivities took place. With intertwined hands, Alec gently pulled Magnus down a long hallway after rounding the corner away from the ever-present applause of their beloved wedding guests.  
“Where are we going?” Magnus chuckled lightly, “I know we can’t keep our hands off each other, but we have all night after this.”  
Alec rolled his eyes and laughed quietly and pulled them into his bedroom, “It’s a surprise.”  
Alec starts shedding his jacket, and slips the suspenders from his shoulders to hang from his hips, and Magnus quirks his brow.  
“Magnus,” Alec whispers softly coming closer while unbuttoning his pressed, white dress shirt with shaking hands, “ I want your help.”  
Magnus pulls him close and starts helping Alec make quick work of his buttons, “Why are you trembling so much, what’s wrong?”  
Alec stills Magnus’ hands after getting halfway through his shirt buttons, and takes his hand in his gently, and flashes Magnus his stele in his other palm.  
“I know we can’t share Wedded Union runes or anything, but I can still have a love rune tattooed across my heart, and I’d like you to help me while we have a quote moment. I didn’t want to wait any longer.”  
Alec sets his stele in his hand and places Magnus’ hand around his to allow them both to slowly glide the tip of Alec’s stele in the sweeping motions to create the love rune.  
Magnus softly presses a kiss against the new, beautifully scarred flesh, and looks up at Alec with tearful eyes.  
“Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.”  
They pull each other into a heated kiss and tangle their fingers into each other’s hair. When they pull away, Alec wordlessly adjusted his clothing, takes Magnus by the hand, lifting it to kiss his ring, and happily states, “We should go join the party.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come complain to me on twitter @baneofsymbiosis if you so desire. Thanks again!


End file.
